Transforming
by INeverThoughtI'dSinkThisLow
Summary: Set immediately after the Transformation in which Lucy, Natsu and Happy attempt learn transformation magic from Mira. Lucy is feeling down so Natsu decides to help her get the hang of the magic in his own special way. Things start to get heated. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Transforming**

CHAPTER 1

Lucy sagged as she entered her apartment, sulking as she threw down her bag, kicked off her shoes and laid her keys on her desk. "What's the matter Lucy?"

She yelped, jumping at Natsu's surprise arrival through the window, "Dammit Natsu!"

"What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to go through the front door!"

He cocked his head, choosing to ignore her, "What's wrong?"

Lucy leant against her desk, "Where's Happy anyway?"

"With Charle. _So_?"

Lucy sighed, "I couldn't get it. Not even a little."

"What? The transformation?"

"Yeah."

"So? There's tons of stuff you can't do."

I slumped, " _Thank you_ Natsu."

"There's tons of stuff I can't do either. And you're the only celestial mage in Fairy Tail. So no one can do what you do."

"Yeah, but you guys are so amazing. Even Wendy surpassed me and all she could do was heal when we met her and now she's this powerful dragon slayer… I just thought it would be cool if I could fight myself."

"Lucy you're plenty strong… And scary too," he reasoned.

She still looked down. Huffing he got on his feet and dragged her to the center of the room, "It was only your first try. We can keep practicing until you get it."

"Natsu-"

"You can get it. You must be missing something."

"Like what? I did what you did and you changed your whole body- _and_ your clothes."

"Because I'm too amazing that's why."

"Didn't you transform into a piece of paper afterwards?"

"I've just seen your face more than you've seen mine, that's all," he joked.

She rolled her eyes, "That's not possible."

"Sure it is. I've seen you sleeping."

Lucy couldn't help the embarrassed blush that crept onto her cheeks, "Well, I see you before you wake up! And that doesn't explain the full body change!"

"I've seen you naked."

Lucy turned red as a tomato, "I- you- well I've seen you topless plenty of times! And you barely wear anything half the time!"

He grinned, making grasping movements with his hands, "But I've touched your _boobies_."

She smacked him viciously across the face, "Idiot! And Mira hasn't gone around touching everyone!" He rolled his eyes like he didn't care and took off his wristband, shirt and his scarf, tossing them over a chair. "Wh- What are you doing?"

"Maybe touching helped me, so maybe it'll help you." He kicked off his sandals and stood in front of her.

"Huh? Seriously?"

He rolled his eyes, picked up her hands and put them on his chest. Lucy tried to keep her eyes away from his face, shamefully enjoying the feel of his warm chest beneath her palms, his own larger hands lightly gripping her forearms. She spread her fingers, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing. After a few moments she attempted a transformation.

"Transform!" defeated from failing again she slumped once more, "I can't."

"You weren't even looking at my face. Try again," he stepped closer so Lucy's loose hands landed on the bottom of his abs. Her eyes still stayed fixed on her hands, eyes widening, surprised at how hard the muscles were. "Lucy, you have to look at me, you didn't then and when we were practicing with Mira too." Lucy looked up, air sucked into her lungs as her nose brushed with Natsu's. Her hands shook as she raised them, sliding them up to his chest. His breath was so close to hers, his dark eyes boring into her chocolate ones.

With him so close it was hard to concentrate on transformation. "Feel anything?"

"N- n- no," she stammered.

"Are you sure? You're all red and you're heating up, maybe it's happening?"

"I- it's… you're too close, it's distracting."

"Hmmm, maybe it's cause I've seen you naked?"

"Eh?"

He nodded, "Makes sense." And then he took his pants off.

"You're stripping?!"

"I am not! Don't compare me to Gray!" He retorted, offended.

"But you're taking off-" he removed his underwear, standing innocently in front of her stark naked "- You're _naked!_ " Her eyes bugged before she clamped her hands over her face to hide the sight before her.

After a few moments he tugged her hands out of the way, "Come on, try transforming."

"It's too awkward!"

"Why?"

"You're naked!"

"So? I've seen you naked."

"It's like- it's like- like when Asca ordered us to kiss and-"

He paled, looking sick, "- and you made me kiss _Happy_."

"Yeah, it's like that."

"But Happy's not here," he noted, completely clueless.

"But it's like if we did."  
"Did what?"

"If we kissed!" she exclaimed.

"But we didn't."

"But it felt weird _before_ we kissed."

"Yeah, like butterflies instead of fire in my stomach."

She shook her head, incredulous, "You were nervous?"

"Well, I'd never kissed anyone before. Let alone you."

"What would be wrong with kissing me?!" she screwed up her face, offended.

"You're the one who made me kiss Happy!"

"But kissing me would be so bad?!"

"No! And if kissing me wasn't a problem then why didn't you?!"

"Well, obviously you didn't want me to because I must be so gross that you didn't want to-" Rolling his eyes Natsu gripped the back of Lucy's neck and pressed his lips onto hers.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Transforming**

CHAPTER 2

Her eyes remained open in shock, a contrast to Natsu's tightly shut ones. He tilted his head slightly, lips opening as he kissed her, Lucy's eyes finally fluttering closed. She began to kiss him back despite herself, enjoying the sensation. Tingles spread down to her stomach, straight to her toes. Warming up every single inch of her body.

Natsu's hand reached around to curl in her hair, his other pressed against her lower back, molding her body to him. Natsu poked his tongue at her lips and she let him in, her tongue battling his. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed kissing Lucy, how he liked the way she tasted, liked the feel of her body against his. Liked the sensation of her hands digging into his bare chest, how he liked it even more when they fisted painfully into his hair and tugged him closer. Natsu was suddenly very aware that he was naked and he wanted Lucy to be naked too.

They were kissing for a long time, so long that when they broke away, each of them was sore and out of breath. He leaned his forehead against hers. "You kissed me," she whispered.

"You kissed me back."

"Yeah… um…"

"I liked it," he mumbled, his voice huskier than she'd ever heard it.

"Really?"

"Didn't you?"

"Well… Yeah, I- I did."

"I want to do again," he stated it so plainly, so honestly, that Lucy didn't even know what to make of it.

"But… what does that mean?"

"Does it have to mean anything?"

She nodded, swallowing her nerves, "Yes. It does."

"Like what?"

Lucy sighed, mood quickly being killed, "Like do you want to be with me? Like in a relationship?"

"We're already best friends, isn't that a relationship?"

Lucy shook her head, "Yeah, but if you want to kiss me again then I want it to be more, otherwise I can't. It's too confusing."

"Okay, then. What do you want me to be?" the whole time he hadn't stopped hovering close to her face, staring at her lips.

"Well, I don't know! You can't leave it up to me!" she stuttered. "What do you want?"

He kissed her, deeply, "I want to do that. With you. Only with you."

"Just me?"

He nodded, "And I don't want to ever stop."

If she wasn't blushing before she was definitely was now, "You liked it that much?"

"Yeah. I wanted to kiss you that time, with Asca. I'd thought about it before. A lot," he confessed.

"Really?"

He nodded.

Her eyes wondered a little bit, "You're still naked you know?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't even care, do you?" she smiled softly.

"I was just thinking…"

" _Thinking_?" she joked, acting like she was astounded.

"I want you to be naked too."

She paused, face pale and nervous, "Oh… uhhh…" Her nerves and mumblings attempting to see if he knew what he was suggesting were cut off when Natsu started kissing her again, finding action a much better way to explain his feelings. His body pressed forcefully against hers, the friction of her clothes delicious and painful at the same time. Lucy didn't fight him, instead she raised herself on her toes, pulling him further down toward her so she could push herself against him so that not an inch of her body wasn't touching his, he helped by circling his arm around her, fisting his hand in her singlet, lifting her up so she practically hovered on the floor.

Natsu wondered what it would be like to kiss her neck, he always like that part of her, it looked really soft and vulnerable. He broke the kiss and moved to kiss the tender flesh, immediately eliciting a little gasp from her. He'd never heard that sound from Lucy. He wanted to hear it again. He began kissing and licking a trail up and down her neck, until he heard her moan for the first time, biting into her flesh at the sound.

Lucy arched her neck in pleasure at the bite, her mind going blank and loosing common sense. She'd never felt these things before. And she definitely didn't like the idea of it stopping. Natsu's hands loosed their hold, Lucy whining in response until they settled on her bare hips and slid up her sides, under her pink shirt. They rubbed circles into her flesh, right under her bra. Such a tease. She yanked his head back up to kiss him, nipping at his lips. Natsu _really_ liked when she did that, he must have because before Lucy had a moment to process he pushed her up against her desk, his soft grip tightening as she tried not to fall onto the desk and ruin her work. The awkward position had only their crotches touching as they kissed. Not good enough apparently. Natsu, with blatant disregard, pushed the papers back, scrunching them and smudging some of the still drying ink, lifting Lucy up by her hips and seating her at the desk. Lucy almost pulled back in anger at him ruining her recent manuscript, but was silenced when he widened her legs and wrapped them around his naked body. Lucy could feel his heated skin under her legs, feel him against her shorts much more fully than before, and it felt way too good.

Natsu's restraining hands had apparently given up resistance as he moved to tug her shirt over her head. Her eyes widened, "Natsu, wait-" She didn't get the rest out because her singlet was off and he was kissing her again. She could feel his fingers struggle with the clip at her back, getting frustrated. She attempted to push on him a little but was shocked when he finally released the bra, her eyes clamped shut and she wrapped her arms in front of herself.

"What are you doing?" Natsu whined, sulking.

"I'm not ready for you to-"

"But I've seen them before."

"But not-"

"I've touched them too."

"You did that to cover me instead of your eyes, like a normal person," she puffed her cheek in irritation at the memory.

"Actually, I just wanted to touch you," he stated, like it wasn't a huge perverted revelation.

"You _chose_ to grab my boobs _on purpose?_ " she edged, unsure if she was pissed off or flattered. She decided it was both.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"You were naked. I wanted to know what they felt like. Especially if there was a chance we might die," he shrugged.

"Well you're not seeing or touching them now," she huffed.

"Oh, come on Luce," he whined, lightly tugging on her arm, "I'm naked, it's only fair."

"Nope. Not my boobs," she huffed defiantly, pressing her arms around her chest tighter, making the masses bulge.

She kept flicking her eyes toward her bra that he had tossed across the room, using her silent and obvious _'give it to me or die'_ look- one that Natsu was choosing to ignore. He looked very hard at the bulges flowing from the confines of Lucy's arms, deciding the best coarse of action. Lucy was getting annoyed at his ignorance and decided to vocalize her death threat, she had only started to talk before Natsu un-buttoned her shorts and practically ripped them off with her underwear.

Lucy glanced down at her shorts and underwear on the floor, "Eh?" she looked down at her bare body, completely stark naked on her desk, "Eh?" she looked up at Natsu, grinning, like he'd figured something out and was _very_ pleased with himself. Her brain finally put the situation together, "EEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!"

The scream of shock, indignation and humiliation wrung painfully in Natsu's ears (although, by this point, the neighborhood was used to it) as Lucy wrapped herself into a ball and turned away from him, hiding everything. Her back acting like a prison guard against all the things he wanted to touch. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Why did you strip me?!" she screeched.

"You said 'no boobs.' So I thought the rest of you would be okay," he explained.

Lucy's eyes bugged out at him, by now she feared they may fall out of her head, "Completely not what I was getting at!"

"But I've already seen-"

"Completely different situations!" she returned her head, tucking it in her knees, eyes squeezed shut.

"So?"

"Seriously?!"

He huffed, " _Please Lucy_ ," he breathed on her neck and began to kiss her there again. He made a slick path down her spine so her body's stiff form began to relax and her breath came out as little flutters. "You like it when I kiss you. So what's wrong?"

"I- I don't think you understand the situation," she muttered. Really annoyed but not enough that she wanted him to stop his ministrations.

"I know I want to kiss you."

"We can be clothed for that."

"I want to kiss you everywhere."

Her body shivered in need and surprise. Natsu was only being honest, not trying at all. He was straightforward. Lucy: not so much.

"I'm not moving and I am not doing anything with you on my desk!"

"Okay," Natsu nodded, stopping. Frustrated at losing the feeling of his lips but glad he had listened to his brain for once Lucy's tight ball loosened a little. But that only made it easier when Natsu picked her up and tossed her onto her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Transforming**

CHAPTER 3

Her little protective ball was broken and she sprawled her landing. She opened her eyes to find Natsu leaning over her. Blush rose into her cheeks up to her hair as she made to cover her breasts again. Frowning, Natsu grabbed her wrists and held them down beside her head. Eyes widening she attempted to close her legs but he shifted a thigh in between them. She was completely open and vulnerable. Lucy was silent and staring at him, heart going a million miles a minute. He didn't do anything, didn't move an inch for what felt like forever. "See?" he nodded, "It's not so bad."

"What?"

"You don't have to hide."

"B- but… I don't think you understand what this looks like, I'm not sure you get what it would mean…"

"Huh?"

"Well… uh… we're naked, and you're on top of me and w- we're on a bed… and we were kissing… so… it's like _that thing_." She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"That thing?"

"Yeah…"

"You mean sex?"

"You know what it is?" she asked, astounded.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

She didn't answer, "But… but you get what this looks like?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Why is that bad?"

"It's not, I guess… but I'm not sure I want to do _that_ yet."

Natsu smiled, he picked up her wrists as he leant forward, their noses touching, her bare breasts on his chest making him warm with desire and need, but preventing her from covering herself. He settled her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. "Then I won't do _that_ unless you want me to."

"But then why-?"

He leant his forehead against hers as his hand snaked in between them and squeezed one of her large mounds. She whimpered at the odd sensation and he chose to squeeze again. Natsu returned to kissing her before she could think and protest, working on massaging the mound. After a little while, she was still hesitant so he ran his thumb torturously over her nipple. She groaned into his mouth and her hands tightened, digging back into his hair. After some time of him switching his light fondling of her breasts while he kissed her as a distraction he decided it was enough. He kept one hand on her breast when he stopped kissing her and kissed his way down her neck, between the valley of her breasts before letting his tongue slowly lick across one of her erect nipples. Her moan was perhaps the greatest thing he had heard in his life, serving as all the encouragement he needed.

He did his best to evenly divvy up his attentions between her breasts, kneading one and licking the other before switching out. Natsu looked up, Lucy had her eyes closed, she was breathing a little heavily and her hands were still dug deep in his hair. Not good enough. Natsu placed his lips over her nipple, sucking and biting, viciously flicking the other one with his hand. Lucy's body arched, moaning again, her grip tightened and her legs closed around Natsu's thigh. Natsu's grin was evil now as he got rougher with his treatment of her chest. He nipped and sucked, before trading it for a light, slow and tormentingly gentle lick of his tongue. All the while his hands would squeeze and knead her breasts, flicking and pinching mercilessly.

Lucy couldn't help the moans and gasps from Natsu's scolding touch, it didn't help that he was already a few degrees warmer than a normal person. He sucked hard on the skin of her breast, leaving an angry purple spot behind. Lucy winced in pain and pleasure as he left more dotted across her chest before returning to her nipples once again. There was a heat building between her legs, it felt warm and nice and uncomfortable. It kept getting stronger, she wasn't quite sure what to do, it was hard to focus when a fang would slowly drag across your most vulnerable flesh. After failing to get her legs to close to ease the sensation she managed to press the heat against something hard and solid and rub it. The heat eased a little but only for a moment until the object pressed against her core roughly and the little heat that left instantly returned.

The attention paid to her breasts was ceased and Lucy peeked an eye open at Natsu who was now leaning over her. Her arms freed, she could cover herself if she wanted to, but she didn't. All she could think about was why he was stopping and that she didn't want him to. Lucy moaned and tugged on his shoulders to signal she was not okay with him leaving her like this. "Lucy," Natsu groaned, voice husky as it had been before, "You're really wet."

"Huh?"

"You keep rubbing up against me," his voice was even lower than before.

In confusion she lifted her head a little bit and peered down. He was right. The thing she had been rubbing to soothe herself was his thigh, now slick and wet, pressed against her core. And right next to it was Natsu. His erection was huge, standing for attention and twitching with each little move Lucy made. "Oh," was all she could manage to say at the sight, licking her lips. He wished she hadn't because now he was thinking about what it would be like to have those lips around his cock. "I need to stop Lucy," he mumbled.

"No," she whined, "Why?"

"Because I can't focus when you rub on me like that, it's your own fault," he accused.

"What? How is that my fault?"

"I can focus on doing stuff to you but when you do that I can't concentrate."

"So?"

The situations were oddly reversed and both parties were getting frustrated.

"So you told me you didn't want to do _that_ and I told you I wouldn't until you wanted me to. So I have to stop," he explained, getting irritated at how hard he was and how he couldn't take relief with the one person he wanted to (who was, literally, stark naked in front of him).

"Oh… _ohhh…_ I get it," Lucy sighed. Natsu being responsible for once, who knew? He started to move away from her, the pressure leaving her core. "No," she reached out to him, sitting up and tugging him back, "Wait," she looked up at him, running her hands up his torso, tracing some of the crevasses and lines around his muscles. She kissed his chest, moving up as he watched her attentively, heavy-lidded. Her hands reached up to his neck, running her thumb along his jaw. She pulled him down gently, his lips brushing hers. "Don't leave."

"Lucy," he grinned, "Do you want to do _that?_ "

She groaned, "Don't mock me."

He looked evil, "Do you?"

Lucy nodded nervously, "Yeah…"

Natsu pushed Lucy back against the bed, mashing his lips against hers, his hand trailed down over her breast, down her torso to settle on her warm core. Lucy moaned, raising her hips, pressing into his hand. He began rubbing with his finger thumbing her clit. "Oh god," she gasped, intense pleasure shooting through her whole body. Natsu nipped her collarbone whilst pinching the little bulb and Lucy cried out, her hips lifting. Natsu paused his motions, sniffing, the scent beckoning him. He moved down her body before lifting her thighs over his shoulders, licking the curve where her thigh began. She shivered with anticipation as he littered the sensitive areas around with sucking, licks, kisses and love bites. "Natsu," she whined.

"I'm busy."

"Stop teasing m-!"

He dragged his tongue along her sex, she flung her head back, her mouth open in silent pleasure, back arching and fingers fisting in his hair to force him closer as her legs dug painfully into his back. He lapped up Lucy's wetness, kissing her delicate folds whilst he gripped her hips to keep her still- it took more strength than he thought it would. His tongue poked at her entrance and pushed through, feeling her tightness around him. It was warm and wet and now that his mouth was in her he wanted nothing more to have his cock seated deep within the warmth. He continued to move his tongue in and out, swirling it around a few times until she was shaking and panting. She was close. He could feel it.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He left Lucy's core to lean back over her, kissing her deeply and aggressively, she licked at his fangs and his hips bucked forward, pushing his erection into her folds. He moved up and down, coating himself in her. Lucy's nails clawed at his back as he positioned himself, she bit his lip and he kissed her again in response, still with his tip just pressed at her entrance. Lucy sucked on his tongue and he couldn't help but push into her. "Natsu… please…"

He pushed in further, burying his face into her neck, "You feel so good Lucy…" Natsu could feel the barrier of her virginity, he waited for any objections, filling the space with nips to her beautiful little ear. Her legs pulled him in the rest of the way with a sharp snap of her hips. Her teeth bit into his shoulder, nails leaving little traces of blood down his back. She gasped for air, breathing heavily, wincing with every intake of breath. "Are you okay?" He moved his head to hover back over hers and noticed she was crying.

She nodded, "I'm good."

He lifted a hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I'm gonna' move now." She nodded in response. He moved so that only his tip was inside her, slowly impaling her once more. It took every ounce of his self-control not to ram into her hard and fast until she was screaming his name. The pace steadily increased as Natsu began his back and forth motion, breathing heavily into her ear as her hands dug into his back. At first it looked very painful for Lucy, she was whining most of the time and it began to worry him, he slowed right down, lifting himself up to look down on her "Do you want me to stop?"

Lucy pulled his head down and kissed him, no longer hesitant or tentative, "Don't you dare."

Natsu gladly returned to his ministrations and pushed himself in deeper than he had before, finding new depths. It felt different than the rest of her and upon an experimental roll of his hips Lucy moaned in delight. He rolled his hips again, her heels digging into his ass, forcing him in even further as he did so. The moan they both elicited in response was so delicious they seemed to forget any cares or worries. Natsu was thrusting into her harder and faster, forehead to forehead, breathing the air each other breathed like they could consume the gasps of pleasure for themselves.

Lucy's hands couldn't decide where to set themselves; as long as she was touching him she didn't care. Whether she was scratching his back like manic cat or her fingers were painfully fisted in his hair she enjoyed each sensation, rubbing the rest of her softer body against his hard one making Natsu's already throbbing cock twitch inside her. The pair became wild with need, their moans now hoarse and barely human, muttering each other's names like a prayer. Lucy's bed moved with each thrust, creaking and bending under the force of the two mages' desperate animal actions, scratching the floor. The cold air, blown under the curtains, went unnoticed, the pair so hot Lucy worried for a fleeting moment that Natsu may have set the bed on fire. She didn't care if he had. If she burnt to ash here and now she wouldn't care. Because this was too glorious- too sinfully pure- for anything else to matter. The way Natsu tasted, the way he was looking at her, what it felt like to have him inside of her like he belonged there, it all amounted to one thought: this was the greatest moment of her life.

They brought each other to ecstasy, mouths agape in absolute pleasure as Lucy clenched herself around Natsu, his essence spilling into her like liquid fire, scorching her insides.

Their eyes fluttered shut as Natsu sagged, their bodies molding into each other, more exhausted than they had ever been before. They spent what felt like hours regaining even a semblance of steady breathing before Natsu could bring himself to- regrettably- move out of her and roll over next to her. Still panting, chests puffed, heads back a bit to get in more air, Lucy propped her head on Natsu's chest as he wrapped an arm around her. "Wish I'd done that before," she huffed.

"I don't."

Her happy smile turned to a deep anger, "Do you _want_ a Lucy Kick?"

He laughed, "Like you could move."

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance, "I can wait."

"Well I like the way it happened today."

Her cheeks were already red but Natsu still detected the blush as she tucked her head down, "Oh. Yeah, me too."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

She rolled her eyes, getting more comfortable on his chest, "Natsu, after this, you can tell me anything."

He looked down, stroking her hair, "I love you." Natsu had been nervous enough when he kissed her, when he made the decisions he did to coax her to be comfortable with him touching her, that had been terrifying. This was worse. Much worse. She lifted herself up, turning to face him, searching his face. The space between her answer and his confession seemed to span forever until she leant forward and kissed him softly, "I love you too."

He sighed in relief, "Oh good. Whew, that was stressful."

Lucy laughed, trust Natsu to make a serious situation easy and relaxed with a single sentence. "So what do I call you now?"

"Why would you call me anything different?"

She sighed, "Honestly Natsu. Cause we're _together._ "

"We always are."

"Seriously? I need to go through this again?"

He chuckled, "Nope. Just messin' with ya'."

"Natsu!" she whacked him on the arm in annoyance.

"So I'm your boyfriend, right?"

She puffed her cheeks, "Yeah…"

"And you're my girlfriend?"

"Yeah…"

"So I can touch your boobs whenever I want?" he grinned.

"Well when I let you-"

"But no one else."

"What?" she turned her head up to look at him again.

A few strands of hair fell in her face. Natsu tucked them behind her ear, looking very serious. "No one else gets to touch you. Only me."

Lucy nodded, pulling herself further against him, one leg slipping in between his to hook her body to him, breasts pressed against chest, her fingers spreading across his chest, "Only you. Promise." She kissed him again, a muffled moan escaping her as he ran his tongue along her teeth and his arm pressed her form even more harshly against him.

Natsu rested his head against hers, "Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you supposed to be trying to transform?"


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Transforming**

CHAPTER 4

"Weren't you supposed to be trying to transform?"

"Oh no, I completely forgot!"

Natsu shook his head, "This is why you haven't gotten it yet."

She found herself getting pissed off again, "I got distracted!"

His grin turned evil once again, "I'm _distracting_?"

She rolled her eyes at his insinuation, "Yes, you are. Obviously."

Natsu was on cloud nine, grin huge, cheeks red and chest still rising attempting to get air back into his lungs, "You want to try again?"

She huffed, settling back down and nuzzling into his neck, "No. I should probably try something closer to Celestial Magic."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet. But Celestial Magic is an inter-dimensional type spell so something in that area. I could try a requip."

Natsu's mood instantly vanished, his face paling in fear, "L-Like Er- Erza?"

"I guess, I couldn't do 'the Knight' but maybe there's something similar I could try. I don't know. I'll work it out."

"Aye…"

She giggled, kissing his neck lightly, "Mmmm… I'm going to sleep now."

"Do you want me to go?"

"You're staying right where you are," she snuggled in even closer. Natsu sighed in contentment, pulling the blankets over them and resting his head on hers as they drifted off to sleep.

….

"Natsu!" Natsu peeked his sleepy eyes open at the little voice. Happy was standing in the middle of the room, looking up to the bed with wide eyes.

"Happy?"

The little blue cat peeked around, looking at the clothes tossed around the room, the scrunched, ruined papers and stationary, and the rumpled bed. He returned his large eyes up to Natsu's hair messed up, shirtless as far as he could tell, and Lucy firmly attached to his side. "Natsu?"

"Mornin' Happy," he mumbled.

"Wh- what… what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Following Happy's gaze Natsu looked down at Lucy, mouth open a little, hair up at odd angles and bare before him, sleeping soundly. "Oh yeah. Don't wake her, okay?"

"Ummm, Natsu? What are you doing?"

"Well I'm waking up," he rubbed his eyes before beginning the careful job of detangling himself from Lucy.

"Lucy's going to kill you."

Natsu grinned, "No she won't. She's my girlfriend."

Happy took a moment to pause, letting the words sink in as Natsu pulled his pants on. He smiled, blushing, "You _liiiiiike_ each other."

Natsu pulled his coat on, wrapping his scarf around his neck, "Nope. We love each other."

"Eh?! Natsu… you've lost your mind."

He chuckled, wrapping the scarf around his neck and moving Lucy's hair out of her face and swiping away some drool, "She said she loved me." He grinned at Happy, "Lucy wants to be with me."

Happy took a few moments, taken aback, "… _Finally._ "

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Can we wake Lucy up now?"

Natsu looked down at Lucy, poking her a few times in the cheek, "Lucy, Lucy, wake up. Her eyes widened slowly, burying herself further into the pillow, "Lucy, Happy's here.

Lucy lurched up, hand gripping the sheets to cover herself, "Happy!"

"Hello Lucy," the little cat waved at Lucy as she looked around, disoriented. Natsu looked down at her. Through the sides of the sheets he could see the curve of her breast, her back was bare with a few locks of golden hair tinkling it. He wished Happy wasn't here right now.

Lucy squirmed under Natsu's analyzing gaze, clutching the sheet to her chest to hide herself from Happy. "I need to have a shower and get dressed." She hurriedly tugged the sheet around herself and pulled herself out of bed, she sniffed the air, "Wow, Natsu, you stink."

"I think that's your fault." She blushed and took herself to the bathroom, walking a little stunted and sore. Natsu turned to Happy, "I'll be out quickly, just wait here."

Natsu entered the bathroom and left Happy awkwardly in the middle of the apartment, "I hope Lucy has fish."

Natsu entered the bathroom as Lucy was waiting for the shower to heat, examining her sex-hair in the mirror, "Natsu, what are you doing in here?!"

"You told me I stink remember?" He started undressing, leaving his clothes on the towel rack, "Figured you were already going to the shower."

"Oh." Natsu stood behind Lucy in the mirror, shuffling her hair to the side, kissing her neck. " _Ohhhh._ "

Natsu tugged the sheet and it crumpled to the floor. Natsu and Lucy found themselves mesmerized by the mirror image of themselves. Lucy had red marks down her neck, on her breasts and on her thighs. Little bite marks littered themselves across her body, neck, chest, hips and legs. There were more than a few bruises, especially the giant handprints on her hips. Natsu growled possessively, the rumble in his chest vibrating into Lucy's back. She swallowed thickly as Natsu's arms encircled her, "H- How am I supposed to go to the guild like this?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's like telling everyone where you've been," she explained, her body pressing into his as if inviting him.

"You made your own marks you know."

"I did?"

He smirked, turning around. Lucy could see bruises and bite marks on his neck, and a few more bruises on his hips and ass, where her legs had dug into him. But the gasp she elicited was because of his back. It was demolished. It looked like he'd become Happy's scratching post. But instead he'd been hers. She traced the marks with her fingertips, the shower starting to steam up the room. Lucy kissed his back, racking her fingers gently over the perfect surface earning a hum of approval from her lover.

He picked her up and took them into the shower, kissing her and molding their bodies together as the water cascaded down on them. Lucy moved her attentions to Natsu's neck, nipping and sucking as she made her way down his body. After seeing their reflections, Lucy was very aware that Natsu had focused on pleasuring her last night. Definitely what had coaxed her into giving herself to him, absolutely the best thing she'd ever done, but thinking about it now she felt a little selfish. He made her feel so good and he had accepted her limits in his own special Natsu way. She wanted to make him feel that amazing, wanted him to feel what she had felt.

Lucy kissed his waistline, Natsu's breathing quickened, his cock twitching. She bit into his thigh and he breathed out shakily like the air had been stolen from him. "Lucy… what… are you doing?" Her fingers dug into the back of his thighs and she licked the tip of his cock. She decided she wanted to feel it in her hands, encircling one palm around his length and squeezing. His erection rose as she pumped away, her hand moving across his throbbing cock. It twitched violently when her warm breath blew against him and she had the overwhelming urge to take him in her mouth. Instead she ran her tongue slowly along the throbbing cock and Natsu let out a moan that heated the area between Lucy's legs. She couldn't contain herself any longer. Her tongue circled his tip before taking him into her mouth.

Natsu's hands had been resisting the urge to touch her as she began her ministrations but now that he was in her mouth and she was moving her lips over his cock, her tongue wildly stroking him, he couldn't help but fist his hands in her wet hair and assist her in the pace he needed. He worried if he was hurting her but she moaned against him, body shaking with need. Even with the water he could smell that she was wet. Damn did it turn him on. He purred, bucking his hips against the back of her throat. She became bolder with the strokes of her tongue, forcing him to shamelessly beg her to continue. Watching Lucy, dripping from the steamy shower, naked with his marks across her body as she took him in her mouth, was shattering his common-sense. Words could not describe what this woman could do to him.

…..

The moans echoed loudly out of the bathroom, "Lucy… Don't stop! … Lucy…"

Happy sat on the armchair, awkwardly eating a fish. His blush so thick it was starting to turn the small blue cat red. "Please stop…" Natsu's muffled orgasm sounded out through the apartment, Happy shrunk into himself and put the half eaten fish down, "I'm scarred for life…"

…

Clean, dressed and glowing the couple left the apartment, hand in hand, with Happy flying beside them looking rather miserable. "I'm sorry Happy, how many times am I gonna' hafta' say it?"

Happy shrugged, "I'll never get over it…"

Lucy blushed, "I'm sorry. But, I didn't know you would be coming over and then Natsu was in the bathroom and I forgot you were there."

Happy sighed, "You're so mean Lucy."

"Sorry."

The group walked into the guildhall, taking a seat at the bar, "Hey Mira."

Mira paused and it occurred to Lucy that the whole guild had silenced upon their entry. Natsu, on the other hand, continued to list all the food he wanted to order. Wendy stepped forward, hugging Charle to her chest, Gray and Erza in tow, "Hi Lucy, Natsu, Happy."

"Hi Guys," Lucy replied, Natsu still taking no notice but unwilling to relinquish her hand.

Charle eyed Happy, "Are you okay? You seem rather down."

Happy sagged, "Lucy and Natsu were naked and making weird noises. They forgot I was there."

The members of the guild all turned their way. Erza, Wendy and Gray gaining an awkward blush, "Oh… oh… uhhh…"

Natsu finally looked at his surroundings, taking notice of the gawking faces, "What?"

Erza stuttered, "N- Natsu and L- L- Lucy were… why?"

Natsu just cocked his head, "Because I love her and I like the way she tastes and when she-"

Lucy clamped a hand over his mouth, "We really need to work on what's okay to talk about and what's not."

Natsu wriggled out of her hold, "But it's true, see?" He leant forward and gently kissed her, licking his lips and smiling, "Yummy."

Lucy turned bright red, Wendy saw stars and Erza fainted. Asca frowned in confusion, "So Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy were naked together? What were they doing?"

Even Natsu was horrified, "Nothing! Nothing! We weren't doing anything! Just hugging!"

Bisca and Alzack froze. Asca's little mouth opened into a little 'o', "Mummy and Daddy said that when two people love each and hug naked it means they're making babies."

Natsu paused, little attempts at words coming out of his mouth. Lucy was sheet white, breaking out in a cold sweat, grabbing Natsu's arm, "Natsu," she whispered. He turned to her, worrying. "Natsu… we forgot…"

"What?"

"We _forgot_."

Bisca's eyes widened, "Wait, you forgot to-"

"We were kind of… caught up in the moment…" Lucy had become very quiet, not meeting Natsu's eyes.

"Lucy? What are you talking about?"

"We didn't… we weren't careful so what if…? What if I got pregnant?"

Natsu went very quiet, "We forgot to…"

Bisca grabbed Lucy, "Come on!"

"Where are we going?!"

"A doctor!"

Natsu was quiet watching Lucy dragged away. He'd completely forgotten to be careful, it's not like he went to Lucy's expecting to sleep with her. He didn't plan on kissing her or touching her, it just happened. No matter what that was still the best decision he'd made. Erza regained consciousness shortly after, "What happened?"

Asca clapped, "Lucy might be having a baby!"

Erza blushed and her body thumped against the floor, steam flowing from her head as she mumbled something about being a bride.

…

Lucy returned a little while later with Bisca and headed back to where Natsu was sitting quietly. "Hi."

"Hey, so what-?"

Lucy shook her head, "The Doctor gave me something and said I'd be okay. So no baby. You don't need to panic."

Natsu embraced Lucy, burying her head under his chin, "I wouldn't have minded, you know."

Lucy detangled herself from Natsu, "What do you mean?"

"If we had a baby, I wouldn't mind. We can one day right?"

"Wait, huh? You do things in the wrong order, people usually get married after being together for along time before even thinking about kids," she explained embarrassed and hurried.

"But I want to. You know, eventually. After all I already said that I want to be with you forever."

Lucy blushed deep red at the idea. Gray passed them, pulling a disgusted face, "Ugh, little Natsus. So gross."

Natsu pulled himself up in rage, "What's that supposed to mean you Frosted Stripper!"

"A bunch of squinty eyed flame breath brats would be a sick nightmare."

"Your kids would freeze themselves you Popsicle Princess!"

"Well your kids would be drooling little fires everywhere Fiery Mouth Breather!"

"Yeah, well they'd melt your kids you pervy moron!"

"At least you're kids will probably be a lot smarter than you, Squinty Eyes!"

"You wanna' fight?!"

"Bring it on Flame Brain!" The two friends began their usual brawl.

Cana sighed, folding herself over her current barrel, "They're arguing over their future children? Geez."

Lucy watched the brawl as the other men joined in, shouting about their future children. Elfman made his usual manly jokes, Mira looked on innocently and Juvia wiggled her hips excitedly in the corner imagining little Gruvia babies.

As much things change some things will always stay the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hello Readers,**

 **I have a little poll for this story:**

 **I have another idea that I'm considering introducing into this storyline instead of an entirely separate story. It has a time travel element and would introduce a Fairy Tail member from the future. I've left a few clues in already, just incase, but I'd like the opinion of the readers. If I added it there would be some more action and an enemy occurring before the Tartaros Arc, but still with the occasional lemon, humor and NaLu moments. So add the adventure or keep this story purely lemony? Please answer in reviews.**

 **Additionally if anyone has any ideas or events they'd like to see happen (lemony or otherwise) in the story, including other couples, please leave in a review and I'll think about working it in.** **J**

 **Thanks Guys!**

 **P.S. Thank you for all positive reviews, I become embarrassingly excited when I read them and thus far have pulled out terrible dance moves and skipped in public as a result. So if you wish to torment anyone within my vicinity with witnessing my utterly horrific attempt at the moonwalk, please keep leaving reviews!**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Transforming**

CHAPTER 5

With Master not present at the guild and Erza still passed out from NaLu shock the fight got more than out of hand. Lucy sat in the corner with Mira while the hall was in utter chaos. "So you and Natsu really did it huh?"

"Mira! D- don't say things like that!"

"Well?"

"Yeah. Yeah we did."

Mira beamed, blushing.

"Hey Lu- uuu?" Levy stopped mid-wave at the door, gazing in at the sight before her. Team Shadow Gear separated as Jet and Droy leapt into the fray, Levy coming over to chat to us. "What's going on? Why is everyone shouting about babies?"

Mira squealed, "Lucy and Natsu slept together!"

"What?!"

Lucy's shoulders reached up to her ears, " _Mii- ra._ Don't go around telling everyone!"

Levy grabbed Lucy's hands in joy, "So are you two a couple now?"

"Yeah…"

"What does that have to do with babies?" her eyes bugged and she gasped dramatically, "Lu, are you pregnant?!"

"No! But we were worried for a second, that's all."

Levy and Mira were _very_ excited, ganging up on Lucy, "So," began Mira, "is Natsu any good?"

"What?!"

"Well?"

"Yeah… he's definitely good. Very _very_ good."

Levy picked up the hem of Lucy's shirt and lifted, getting a good view of Natsu's love marks. "Oh my goodness Lu!"

Lucy yelped, tugging her shirt down, "Levy!"

Mira smirked, "So Natsu likes to play rough then."

Levy tugged at Lucy's skirt, "Rough? Check out the handprints!"

" _Did he hurt you_?" the aggressive voice came from behind Lucy. Erza had awoken and looked positively lethal, her voice deep and full of warning.

"Er- Erza! No, no, not exactly. It's a good hurt."

"But he still hurt you?"

"Oh no, no, no…" Lucy held up her hands in defense.

Mira smiled sweetly, yanking the top of Lucy's shirt, "Look at this Erza! Lucy has hickeys everywhere!"

Erza blushed but her eyes were still dark in fury, " _Natsu_!" She leapt into the fray, knocking everyone out of the way. She grabbed Natsu and threw him around like a rag doll whilst Lucy watched on in horror. Natsu slipped out of his coat when Erza took hold of it, running away to Lucy before he was strangled. When he turned around Erza was still and gaping, bright red once again. Wendy's head was now smoking and Gray paused with bug eyes.

"What?" Natsu chided, still ready in his fight stance.

"S- s- scratches…"

The guild had gotten a full view look at Lucy's sex scratches on Natsu's back. "Oh," he finally realized, grinning proudly, "Yeah."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Shut up Natsu."

He put his warm hand on Lucy's hip and tugged her close, "Can't help it."

Lucy could feel herself warming. She had never been so grateful that Natsu was always so forward. Lucy forgot the on-looking guild-mates and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck as she leant up and kissed him, body now enveloped in him. Lucy and Natsu got lost in the feel of each other. Lucy ran her hands over Natsu's bare shoulders as she enjoyed his taste, wondering if this what fire tasted like. He purred into her mouth and her whole body groaned, falling into him. When the two broke away from each other they saw the guild had gone back to normal. Relatively, anyway. They were all awkwardly avoiding the couple who unapologetically detangled themselves, and left the guild, all but running back to Lucy's apartment without even picking a job.

…..

The couple didn't make it to the bed. Instead they stumbled through the door, landing on the floor, Lucy's soft body pressing down on Natsu. She kissed him fiercely, now no longer hesitant and fearful. Her tongue battled his own in an aggressive and messy dance as she ripped open his already haphazard coat to feel his bare flesh against hers once more. They broke the kiss, a string of saliva between them like a rope holding their faces together.

Natsu pulled Lucy's shirt over her head, almost breaking the bra when he messily tore it off in his haste to have Lucy's lips on his again. She licked his lips with the tip of her tongue so the Dragon Slayer shuddered under her, clutching her body against his and grinding his hips up into her. He captured her bottom lip in his teeth, pulling, demanding she kiss him again. She happily obliged, greedily taking his tongue into her mouth and slowly sucking on it until they returned to an equal rhythm.

Lucy flicked her tongue on a delicious fang enjoying the lethality of it, she'd always liked his fangs, one day she'd tell him how much. Natsu used his hands to crush her body painfully against his, one hand on her lower back the other savagely fisted in her hair. Lucy separated for a moment, wrenching herself from his skin.

Natsu growled: she seriously couldn't be leaving him like this. Lucy quickly but gently removed scarf, placing it on the nearest piece of furniture that she could reach. Natsu smiled softly, his lust thrumming just beneath the surface, quieted by the act of kindness and understanding Lucy showed him. She bent down, kissing the scar on his neck, a low purr reverberating through their bodies as a result. She nipped his collarbone and the purr escaped the confines of his lips. Lucy continued to kiss and suck and nip her way down his body until she got to his pants. She undid the button and began to slide them down, removing herself from the saddling position she had found herself in. Once Natsu was bare before her he sat up, refusing to be without the pressure of her lips any longer, whilst he removed her skirt. He helped with her boots, his sandals having flown off somewhere beforehand, before pulling her skirt and underwear off. She didn't squeal or protest this time. Instead she slowly sidled back onto his lap, pushing him lightly to the ground.

He now understood what Lucy was trying to do when she used sex appeal on jobs. She just didn't realize that her real face- the one with the slightly open lips and small smirk, eyes heavy-lidded and filled with all the things she wanted to do to him and all the things she wanted him to do to her, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen from kisses- that face was her real sex face and damn was it perfect. If she used that on a job it would work. Every time. Then Natsu would have to kill him. Plain and simple.

She hovered over him, running a finger across his lips, he took it into his mouth and nipped it. She withdrew it painfully as he reached up, pulling her to him by her cheek, "You can't look at anyone like that okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll kill them. That face is only for me. Understand?"

She smirked instead of replying, kissing him as she began to move her body against his. She rolled her hips against his bare length, feeling as he slipped into her folds, hard and thick. They groaned together, into each other's throat. Lucy continued that way for a while, rubbing herself back and forth. Feeling his cock come so close, sliding into her wet folds.

She did it so long that Natsu was uncertain if he was about to beg or flip her over so he could take the reins and finally ram himself inside her. Lucy wisely chose now to sit up but once again teased him with a fluid rolling motion against the now painfully throbbing instrument. Natsu's hands gripped her hips, massaging and molding his hands into them as an attempt to distract himself. His hands ran across her skin, squeezing and playing with her breasts.

Lucy had finally reached her limit and raised herself up over him, impaling herself slowly against his large cock. It still hurt somewhat, only being their second time, but it was good, it was great. Her eyes stayed on Natsu as she slowly came down, he swallowed thickly in response to her expression and the feeling of her around him, slowly taking him inside herself. She finally sat, now he was completely inside her, taking a few shaky breaths as she let herself get used to feeling of fullness. She began to rock a little before pulling herself up so that only the tip was still inside her before lowering herself once more, beginning to experiment with the pace, seeing what was the most comfortable for her.

Her gasps and moans, combined with the feel of her flesh beneath his hands, were driving Natsu over the edge. He sat up, his grip sliding around to the back of her neck, taking possession of her lips once more before he started to help her pace with his own thrusts. Lucy's hands wrapped around his back as they figured out a pace together, moaning and gasping, each breath husky and full of need. Lucy came first, throwing her head in the air and crying out in pleasure, her tightening pushed Natsu violently over the edge. He buried his head into her chest as he pumped the rest of his essence inside of her.

Lucy and Natsu fell limp to the floor, Lucy, each limb exhausted, stayed sprawled over Natsu's body, gasping for air. "Too tired to move…"

Natsu huffed, "Really? I wanted to do it again."

"You're like a kid with a new toy."

"As long as you're the toy."

She giggled, "Don't push it, stupid Dragon Slayer."

…...

Master Makarov arrived at the guild some time later, he sighed once taking in the surroundings, "What happened?"

Mira smiled, "Natsu and Lucy are a couple! And _then_ they thought Lucy might be pregnant so we were thinking what their kids would look like."

Makarov took a few moments to process the information, little clueless Natsu now a man. But then the situation settled in and he imagined little Natsu-Lucy offspring running around the guild: setting everything on fire and summoning odd spirits… A child of Natsu's going on missions with their parents, demolishing towns together… the bills… the apology letters…

Makarov turned sheet white and began to fade away like dust in the wind.

"Master! Are you alright?"

He sagged in defeat, " _We'll be ruined_ …"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers**

 **So I have decided to add in some storyline- it was a story I was originally doing separately but I think it'll work well here too. Don't worry they'll be lemons as well. In answer to one question, I plan to have the events here to happen in between the events of the transformation episode and everything else before Tartaros. As a personal preference I don't like extended story lines over the full arcs, it wouldn't change much aside from NaLu finally being a thing and Lucy will be even more crushed when Natsu goes off training for a year and only leaves a quick note (what an idiot). Anyway, please keep reviewing and if you spot a typo please tell me so I can fix it. Love you guys so much, your support makes my day.**

 **Enjoy!**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Transforming**

CHAPTER 6

"We should probably get up, huh?"

Lucy smiled softly in response, "You're just hungry, aren't you."

"You offering yourself as a meal?"

"Not today," Lucy pulled herself from Natsu, forcing her legs to work. Natsu stood up too, beginning to tug on his pants, flipping his white scaled scarf around his neck. Lucy pulled the bed sheet around her in a dress, tied around her neck. Natsu eyed the choice of clothes, especially given that they'd made love on the floor rather than the bed. It was a message. He was staying in her bed tonight and she wasn't going to be clothed for it. Now that Lucy had taken something to prevent children Natsu planned to take full advantage of that fact. Lucy was right, he was like a kid with a new toy. But he'd never get tired of this one. Like the first time he used fire magic, once you start you can't stop. And it was Lucy. He toyed with her hair a little, "Maybe I should eat you instead?"

"Who knew you'd turn out like this after one kiss, honestly."

"I'm the one that kissed you," he huffed.

"Yeah, did you plan that?"

"Huh?"

"You stripped down in front of me- you weren't planning anything at all?" she coaxed.

"Nope. Honestly I thought it would help."

"Not that you minded me touching you."

"Bonus, totally not planned."

" _Sure it wasn't_ ," she smirked, sarcasm dripping off her words. She kissed Natsu's cheek, "Alright, what do you want to eat- _aside_ from me?"

"Whatcha' got?"

"There's chicken?"

"Yay!"

"My boyfriend is child… jeez."

….

The cloaked figure entered the guild hall, they were small, and they moved like a woman. The face was heavily covered and eyes could barely be seen in the shadow of the low hood, her face hidden by wound fabric. The cloak was belted around her waist and black boots were the only thing that peaked out. "Did Mystogan have a kid or somethin'?" Gajeel jested.

Mira laughed, "Still on kids, huh?"

"Where is your Master?"

"I am Master Makarov, would you like to join Fairy Tail child?" the little man asked, a smile on his face.

"No, thank you. But I'm here because you are the strongest guild in the world so I figured aligning myself with you would be my best option."

Makarov's smile fell and he became fierce, "What is your business with us?"

"I'm from the future and I'm here to save the world."

….

Natsu and Lucy munched down on their snack. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if this really was her forever. If it was then so that she had made the right choices. She couldn't imagine any alternative. No Fairy Tail, no Happy, or Erza or Gray or Happy of Wendy or Charle. No fun in her life. Even the fighting, even the seven years lost on Tenrou… they were worth it. If she hadn't become Cana's partner she wondered if she could have survived those seven years without him, not knowing if he'd ever return. If he hadn't she'd probably have killed herself. It was a disturbing revelation, but a true one. She imagined the return of his face if she hadn't seen it in seven years. He would still be a teenager, but she would have aged. Would he still have loved her? Did he even know his feelings before Tenrou? Would she have moved on? Or would he have rejected her? Would he have let her throw her arms around him? She started to feel downcast and uncertain, it must have reflected in her face cause Natsu nudged her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar."

"Just thinking if I hadn't been on Tenrou with you, if I had seven years without you. If you came back, would we have still…?"

"Yup. Definitely."

"But I would have been older than you."

He shrugged, "Lucy is still Lucy. Doesn't matter if you were older."

"So you loved me before Tenrou?" she smirked, smug at getting him to admit so much.

"Hmmm, not sure exactly when it happened. Or when I figured it out. But whenever you were in danger, like in Edolas and that Hughes guy told me you'd be executed it felt like all the air went out of the room. Or when that doll guy in Grimoire was hurting you… made me feel sick, I thought you were gonna die…"

"You saved me…"

"I almost didn't, besides I owed you for Edolas. You saved me."

She smiled, hand on his cheek, he leant into it, leaving a warm feeling in her stomach, "You've saved me plenty. You changed my future."

"You're the one who came back. And I couldn't save you then. I still have nightmares about it," he got really quiet, so quiet it sent chills down her spine, "I promise Lucy, I won't be late again…"

She sighed, "Next time, you won't need to try. I'll be strong enough." She leant forward and kissed him, "just don't think about it, my future is different now, I know it. I knew it the second you destroyed the Eclipse gate."

"Yeah, you hugged me…"

Lucy snuggled into his chest, "Felt like I needed to."

"I should have kissed you then… I should have done it before loads of times…"

"Don't get so serious, you're the one who said you were glad it happened the way it did."

He nodded, "True, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm the smart one."

"I know…"

"Okay, now you're scaring me."

"Would it scare you if I told you that I want to push you against the kitchen bench, rip off that bed sheet and take you here, hard and fast until you're begging me to keep touching you?"

She smiled, blushing and biting her lip, "If you want to why don't you?"

"Don't want to scare you."

"If you were going to scare me, I think you and all that dragon fire would have done it by now."

"Is that permission?" he grinned, by now they'd already been drawn together as if by magnets, dragging their hands across each other's skin.

"You don't need permission. Not with me."

He grinned, taking her lips with a rabid hunger as if he was eating fire. It was messy and rough, making it all the more exciting. He roughly sucked and nipped her neck, tearing the wrapped sheet from her body, clutching her flesh, pulling and massaging her skin. Before she knew it he had picked her up and seated her onto the table. His hands reached down, tugging at the white pants. When they slipped down Natsu leapt up onto the table with her, his arm reaching behind her and awkwardly clearing the table. All the dishes and utensils clattered to the floor. Lucy thought something might have smashed from all the noises. Natsu was definitely going to get away with a lot more destruction, but if this was her pay off- it was worth it.

Natsu climbed over her, lathering her neck and breasts with kisses and bites, nipping the lobe of ear. He ran his hands roughly down her side, gripping her ass and sliding down her thigh, holding it behind the knee to push his length against her. Lucy's own hips lifted to feel more of him. Natsu couldn't believe that sweet little princess Lucy was letting him be this rough with her. Actually, he wasn't exactly the gentlest guy in the first place. Not that he wasn't trying to be but control was not his forte, and given the deep scratches in his back she wasn't exactly gentle either. Sweet little princess? Who was he kidding? This is the girl that had Lucy Kicked him out of her apartment a thousand times, that kicked a Saint Wizard in the balls, who performed a unison raid off the bat, who fought tooth and nail against the Oracion Seis, who sat like an absolute slouch on the way to Tenrou Island, let alone the fights there, or at the Games or Zentopia or the Spirits… "I love you so much Lucy," he murmured into her ear before thrusting into her. She groaned, one hand digging into his back, the other gripping his hair as they messily attempted to find each other's lips. Natsu's breath coming out husky and hard as he aggressively rammed himself inside her, her other leg wrapped around him, thighs crushing his hips as she pulled him in deeper. Natsu leant down and licked the curve of her ear, now confessing all the bad little things he dreamt of doing to her body. Each word out of his mouth made Lucy whine with need, all but abusing him to get him closer. "Harder…" she murmured into his ear. Natsu's hand gripped the back of the bench as he used every bit of his strength to push himself into Lucy. She pleaded with him, begging him to pick up his pace. She muttered something into his ear. He could only make out bits and pieces but it was the dirtiest thing he'd ever heard anybody say, what she wanted from him, what her whole body was screaming for. It set him on fire. Literally. Little flames engulfed his body and his hand burnt her table as the kitchen broke out in little fires. If Lucy cared she didn't show it, fire or not she gripped him even tighter, flames starting to stroke her body as if it were Natsu's hands caressing every last inch of her skin. Their screams carried out into the busy street below, the men on the river below turning to each other and smirking, the sounds barely human. Natsu pulled himself out of Lucy, shakily landing on the floor. Lucy took a few more moments to gasp in air before sitting up and sliding on the floor, holding onto Natsu. "You set me on fire."

"You're welcome?"

Lucy sighed, "Please put it out before my kitchen burns down… my landlady is going to murder me if the apartment is scorched."

He removed the fire, "Sorry, just happened…"

"Should I expect being set on fire during sex to become common?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "I didn't exactly see it coming either. If you don't want it to ever happen don't say things like that."

"You're the one who started it, who knew you were a giant pervert," she smirked, feeling Natsu's essence running down her thighs, blushing as he watched in fascination. He tugged her body to his possessively, "So you weren't interested in what I was saying?"

"I _might_ be interested… Just like a dragon slayer, all you can think about is eating."

"That wasn't my only idea if you remember," he nipped at her lips.

"No, you definitely had more than one very bad idea."

"You want to try one now?"

" _After_ you help me clean the mess you made."

He grumbled, detangling himself from his lover and passing her the sheet as he gazed around at the kitchen. This was going to take a while…

….

Igneel stirred, his soul inside his son's inner self, the red rock and fire roiling around the lava. He shifted, uncomfortable. Igneel finally saw the huge, giant, gaping hole in his plan to reside inside of his son. Point being, he never calculated that his son would be inside someone else. Having a front row seat to Natsu's sex life was not ideal, human sex was… disturbing. All that moaning and sweating and all the nasty little things he was saying to the blonde woman were not things parents should _ever_ hear. Let alone all the soppy cutesy stuff. On the one end, she was very pretty and he knew from what he had seen that she was kind and intelligent, and quite possibly the only human alive that could unconditionally love Natsu, despite who he really was. Perhaps it was fate that it would be her: a Heartfilia. But damn he could do without the visual.


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Transforming**

CHAPTER 7

Natsu had Lucy propped up on the kitchen, running his hands up and down her thighs, enjoying the supple flesh beneath his palms.

Lucy moaned in delight against his mouth, content in tasting Natsu's mouth and feeling his hot pulse beat from his neck into her hands. Like a perfect tell of how excited he was and the perfect tool to tell when she should up her game. He was utterly addictive. And distracting, they really should have picked out a job today; instead they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lucy wasn't sure how they'd ever stop. How did anybody ever stop? It felt too good, made her mind go blank in pleasure, made her body move in ways she didn't know it could, made everybody else not matter as much. Natsu was everything to Lucy, always had been if she thought about it. Only now she knew: he was hers, and no way was anybody else getting their hands on him. Not ever.

"Natsu! Lucy!" The couple broke apart when Happy flew into the window, you'd think by now he would actually knock. But no. "Something's happened!"

"What?"

"A mage came from the future and said the world was going to end."

Lucy whined, "Oh no. Is it me again?"

"No, someone else. They didn't give a name. Everyone from the guild is getting called in tomorrow to hear the story. I'm here to tell you that we have to go in to meet them tomorrow."

"I can't believe this is happening again," Natsu sagged against Lucy, "I was all happy and blissful too…"

"Who knew you would be so clingy."

"You're nice to cling to. Soft and warm…"

"You _liiiiiiiiiike_ each other."

"That's still embarrassing you stupid cat!" Lucy exclaimed.

….

The next day…

"Yo!" Natsu sauntered into the guild, Lucy's hand firmly in his, Happy flying behind them, "What's up?"

They paused when their eyes found the hooded figure. "Is Mystogan back?"

"I don't look anything like Mystogan."

"A girl?!"

Master Makarov nodded, "She's here from the future. Now that everyone's here, you should probably explain."

The pair looked around, it was true, the whole guild was there. Happy had said it was important when he came to get them, but they didn't expect this. Nothing like this. They took their seats, Natsu sniffing the air, "You don't smell like anything."

"I couldn't have you figuring out who I am, that has to remain secret otherwise it could change the future the wrong way," she explained.

Levy frowned, "So you knew about dragon slayers, is that why you hid your scent?"

"Yes. I guess it's more accurate to say that I know you. Or the future versions of you at least."

Natsu suddenly became very intrigued, grabbing the hooded girls hands, "You know me?! Am I a badass?! Did I beat Gildarts?! Am I S-class?! What about Igneel?!"

"I can't tell you that dumbass!" she whacked Natsu on the head and he went flying, "Oops… sorry."

Natsu sulked, sitting back with Lucy. Lucy smiled at the cloaked girl, she imagined they'd probably get along, "So what do we call you?"

"Just call me 'A.'"

"A letter, that's annoying," Natsu muttered.

"Then make up a name, it doesn't matter. I just can't tell you my real one."

"Why not?"

"You really don't change much do you, Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy sighed, "So why are you here? How did you get here? The Eclipse is destroyed."

"Future magic got me here, a combination of spells, and I was the only one strong enough to survive the trip. _And_ I'm here to save the world."

Droy groaned, "Awww, didn't we just do that?"

"That's just it, you were meant to save the world at the Grand Magic Games and then there's the spirits and they'll be events after. Tough ones. But something has happened in the timeline. Or I guess, more accurately, something _will_ happen. Something that didn't happen before, it started changing my present. People who were alive disappeared as if they were dead. The guilds exploded, the world turned to dust and now… it's a living nightmare…"

The room was quiet, they had just finished fighting fate. Maybe they really couldn't escape it, maybe they really were meant to die. Lucy gripped Natsu's hand, "So then… so then how are you here if everyone survived?"

"A _friend_ had a spell. My parents disappeared and then I was disappearing so she froze my time to stop it. I had help from someone else to let me move through my freeze safely. I worked with them to figure out how to get here. Look, I'm going to stop it. I'm going to save everyone."

Gray stepped forward, clothes still firmly on, "Who was it? Your time, who-"

"I think you know who."

"Ultear?"

The hooded woman nodded.

"And the other?"

"Someone else that you'll meet. I can't tell you more than that or I'll alter the timeline."

Juvia looked at Gray in worry, "So then… what happened? What changed?"

"That's just it… I have no idea."

….

"I don't think we should trust her, we've been burned before. This future crap weirds me out," Gajeel growled.

"I don't know," Lucy shrugged, "I think she meant it."

'A' had disappeared to try gather information from the council, trying to figure out what had happened, or happens, to change our future. Master had also left to make preparations. He said he was going to recall the guild master meeting. Leaving the rest of the guild to sit awkwardly, the hall now devoid of content smiles and easy laughter.

"It's just hard to believe what she said." Laxus shook his head. "To think we all just disappear? That the whole world is reduced to nothing like it hadn't existed in the first place? It's even crazier than the dragons."

"How could it happen?" Wendy squeezed her eyes tightly shut, like that could block her from the fear.

Charle crossed her arms, "I haven't had any visions. But I do have a bad feeling about it all."

Levy shrugged, "We'll beat fate again. I know we can. What I want to know is how we know her."

Natsu shrugged, "Yeah, she feels familiar."

"Technically we don't know her _yet._ "

Lucy nodded, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
